A Kind Masterpiece
by Kouaka
Summary: Nice and Art get a splendid surprise
1. Chapter 1

"Would someone get him to stop chasing me!" shouted Nice as he kept running in the Café away from Three. Three only roared louder then before and kept gaining speed on Nice. Murasaki sighed not feeling one bit sorry for his partner while Master kept to the bar asking Nice to quiet down.

"Does Sensei really have to do that? It's already been nine months." asked Art while sitting down.

Honey smirked at the chase scene and merely shrugged as she bit her lollipop. "Well Three didn't get over the fact of his student getting impregnated by a horny eighteen year old teenager who couldn't keep his pants on."

Art turned crimson red and rubbed his rather big baby bump. Hajime hugged the bump to herself and nuzzled it. Koneko kept snapping pictures and squealing. Birthday laughed at the chase scene and Ratio took notes on Art's health. Murasaki rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned to watch the girls fuss over Art. He will admit one thing is that the pregnancy suited Art. It made him glow in a way that caused him to appear dare he say it beautiful.

A hit to his head caused the reserved one of the minimum duo to see Nice sending him an evil glare having noticed Murasaki staring. Art saw the scene and rolled his eyes. Those kind of actions always caused Art to wonder if they really were ready to be parents. Suddenly a pain erupted in his spinal cord and he instinctively held the counter of the bar table. Hajime pulled away and patted the bump in affection and smiled her rare smiles.

"It's kicking." She stated and suddenly Nice appeared at her side with a snap of his fingers. "It's a he, Hajime-chan.," he said while putting his ear next to the bump.

Art groaned at Nice's persistence. "Nice, I'm the one carrying the baby so it's a girl and I can feel it." he said this while grabbing the counter harder since for some reason the pain felt twice as hard.

The pair decided not to know the gender so it could be a surprise but that idea wasn't the best. Both realized that they hadn't bought any supplies for the baby and when they went shopping they immediately started fighting with one another. Currently the baby's room was painted half blue and half pink because they couldn't come to a compromise.

"Well I think it' a boy and I am sticking to that." replied Nice stubbornly while looking affectionately at the bump. Art didn't notice due to the immense pain he was in thanks to the baby finding his spinal cord an interesting toy. Nice noticed and rubbed the bump in a gentle manner.

"You're hurting mommy." he simply said and immediately the kicking stopped much to Art's relief. He leaned against the counter either way not finding strength to do it himself. Nice was thankful that unlike women who he heard tended to get really sensitive, Art was still his gentle self. Sure the lilac haired once tried to choke him to death for not being allowed his sweets or coffee but was still his strong willed self. Nice still remembered when they both found out the news.

xxx

Art threw up for the fifth time that week into the toilet while Nice tried his best to comfort him. Art has been having morning sickness along with nausea at certain foods. Art covered his mouth in disgust of the after taste that was left there in his mouth. The pair stood up and left to go to bed but Art looked paler then usual and looked like he may need to throw up again. The nausea started Sunday and then throughout the week. He couldn't o any work and so he was put on break for a while. Art couldn't stand the smells of certain foods. So when he entered Café Nowhere that first day and smelled Master cooking something the smell caused Art to throw up again.

When Nice came back from a job with Murasaki he found Art this way. He was throwing up into a garbage can with Koneko and Honey doing their best to help him through it. Nice had immediately rushed to the other's side and tried to help with what he could. But it the nausea hadn't stop for days and so was their current situation at the moment.

Nice held his lover close to him while Art started to immediately doze off. "Maybe Ratio should give you a check up." he said casually while Art looked at him from his shoulder. Due to the pleading look in the sonic minimum holder's eyes Art nodded before falling asleep. Of course that morning he had morning sickness again for no reason and was dozing off at random times during the day. Gasquet had to drive him once to Café Nowhere due to the sleeping episodes continuing at random times.

Art walked up to the front desk and asked for Ratio. He waited patiently in the waiting room till his eyes caught sight of the baby room. Standing up he looked through the glass and smiled gently at the many newborns.

"Thinking about having kids?"

Art turned to see Birthday smirking while he blushed. "Nice just turned eighteen so not yet."

Birthday smirked," You never know. I think Nice is mature enough to raise a kid."

Art nodded and followed Birthday to Ratio's room. Ratio turned upon seeing them enter.

"Hello Art. What can I do for you today?" asked the doctor while sitting in his chair.

"Just a check up. My stomach has been making me throw up this entire week even this morning," said Art as he sat on the examination table. Ratio nodded and removed his eye patch.

Art noticed Ratio narrow his eyes and blink a few times. Art started feeling dread creep onto him wondering if it was really serious. Ratio scribbled a few things down on the clipboard he had. He then took another look before riding more things down.

"Art is throwing all you have done or is there other symptoms?"

"Well nausea mostly and at times I did randomly doze off whenever. Also I couldn't stand certain smells of foods." expressed Art while Ratio nodded.

"Those symptoms usually appear in women Art." Ratio said with a small smile while Art looked confused. Birthday though understood and his jaw dropped open in pure shock.

"Congratulations. I don't about how Nice will feel about this but you're pregnant Art."

Art stared in shock at Ratio and his own mouth fell open as well. His hands subconsciously touching his stomach. Ratio smiled at the gesture.

"My eye saw it even if it is only a week and three days old only." stated the doctor while putting his eye patch back over his eye.

Art then smiled while looking down at his stomach. We're having a baby he thought to himself. Then suddenly Nice's age came to his head. He just turned eighteen he isn't even an adult yet. The panic must've showed on his face for Ratio immediately snapped his fingers.

"Art don't stress over this or else it will harm the baby." Ratio ordered sternly. Birthday draped an arm around Art who looked at him.

"Don't worry. I know Nice can be an airhead at times but I'm sure he'll love the news." Reasoned the lightning minimum holder. Art nodded and without warning hugged Birthday who hugged back. Ratio didn't mind since people in their pregnancy needed comfort and some contact with others. Art then stood up and left with a list of things from Ratio on what and what not to do.

Birthday then took out his phone and started texting away.

"Birthday what are you doing?" asked Ratio sensing danger.

"Just telling the girls and everyone who need to know the good news." said Birthday with a huge smirk on his face. Ratio groaned sensing that Nice may be in danger.

xxx

Murasaki felt his phone vibrate and checked to see the message. Upon reading it he sent back a message to Birthday to stop joking around. He and Nice were on a job at the moment with some good pay for once. Another text came to him and he checked it. He immediately spit out the tea he had been drinking.

Nice who had finished talking to the client came at a bad time for he suffered Murasaki's spit take. The auburn haired minimum holder looked at his partner with a twitch in the eye.

"Something wrong?" he asked his partner who only stared at him.

"You idiot."

Nice was taken aback by the sudden insult. "What are you calling me an idiot for?!" he asked while Murasaki pushed up his glasses.

"We'll have to work double time now." groaned Murasaki. Nice though only got more confused. Wondering what the other meant by that.

xxx

Art arrived to the café and upon entering was tackled into a hug by Hajime. Suddenly streamers were popped his way.

"Congratulations!"

Art blinked a couple of times before looking up to see Koneko, Honey, and Master holding poppers in their hands. He sighed knowing who exactly told them about the news.

"Birthday."

Everyone nodded and he sighed once again but smiled in thanks. Immediately the girls sat down around him asking questions. Honey of course was more blunt about certain things that caused Art to cover Hajime's ears. It was then that Art noticed that Three was in a far corner. To his surprise his Sensei seemed to be in deep sulk, which never happens.

"What's wrong with Sensei?" he asked while Honey turned to stare at her partner.

"He is upset that you didn't marry before making the baby. He's being an overprotective dad." Honey explained while Art blushed crimson in embarrassment. Though he couldn't blame his Sensei for being upset over that.

Suddenly the doors opened to show Murasaki at the doorway. Noticing Art, Murasaki went over and shook his hand. He muttered a congratulations and left to sit and read his newspaper. Nice entered looking lost over something most likely of what Murasaki had said. Looking up he was meat with a bunch of death glares from everyone minus Art who looked nervous. Suddenly Nice felt breathing down his neck and looked upwards. He saw Three with his teeth showing and with glowing re eyes obviously having activated his minimum. Nice had enough sense to start running.

"Wahh! Why is he angry?!" he yelled as he dodged the other's attempts to kill him. Everyone only watched with rather bored looks and continued conversation among them. After an hour passed Art stood and immediately Three stopped reluctantly. Art moved his hand for Nice to follow him to the back of the café. Pointless when the others were still trying to listen in on them.

"So what did Ratio say?" asked the sonic minimum holder while the superintendent looked the other way.

"That is perfectly healthy."

"What! What kind of doctor is he?"

Art smiled sincerely at the other though annoyed by the other's antics.

"He said I just have to take better of myself and get used to the symptoms for the baby.

"Ratio has no idea what he is-"

Wait a minute. Nice looked down at Art who only smiled even more while the words registered into Nice's head. Nice looked down at Art's stomach before looking up once again at his lover.

"You're going to be a dad Nice."

Nice stood frozen for a moment longer. Murasaki is right. I am an idiot. Yet the joy that erupted into his body at hearing the news was too good. He looked down at Art who looked worried that Nice was upset. Nice then broke out laughing and without warning lifted Art up in his arms around the other's belly.

"Ah!'' yelped Art while laughing himself from seeing Nice's face.

"I'm going to be a dad! We're going to be parents!" he cheered out loud for everyone to hear. It wasn't hard for the rest to smile in joy for the pair. Ratio and Birthday arrived in time to see the scene to clap for the pair.

xxx

And so was their current state as of right now. To everyone's amazement Art stood before them nine months pregnant. Three though still held a grudge against Nice and chased the sonic minimum holder whenever he could. Though he was the happiest for the baby's coming. In fact he was the one who bought most of the necessary needs that the baby would need.

Hajime would whenever Art came by would immediately attach herself to Art's belly and nuzzle her head against it. Koneko and Master helped out by helping with Art's diet and cravings. Ratio checked Art's health and was sure to check that the other was not stressing over anything. Honey had convinced the police chief to give Art a break, which wasn't hard since Art was the hardest worker.

Nice worked double time and made sure to threaten his clients to pay or else. Should no job appear that day Nice would work at a music store with no complaints. Murasaki worked alongside his partner with no problem. Also he wanted to make sure the other was actually working and not listening to music. No one knew but Murasaki had bought two pairs of baby shoes and gave them to Art secretly. He officially was the first to give a gift to the babies. Shizuku who was now Murasaki's girlfriend came back and dragged Murasaki shopping with her to buy her own gifts. Art was happy to know so many people who would love their baby when it came. Nice noticed his smile and gave the superintendent a chaste kiss on the lips. Art smiled and stood up slowly to leave for home. The pair waved their goodbyes left to the car.

Arriving Nice left to the kitchen to make some green tea for Art. Art left to the bedroom to lie down on his side. At times like this his belly could be a problem for him to actually try and rest. Ratio even said his stomach was bigger then most other pregnancies but he assumed it was because it was his first time. Nice arrived with the tea and watched Art drink it with gratitude. Nice then immediately attacked the other's lips rather passionately that Art kissed back just as hard. Hormones during the pregnancy state were Nice's favorite part because he knew he could fix that. Art immediately pushed Nice's vest off and pulled at the hem of the other's blue shirt. Nice pulled the superintendent's pants down and slowly began to show the other his love.

Nice traced his fingers over the bump where the skin wasn't soft. Art noticed that since the day the bump started showing Nice would touch it affectionately during their bedroom activities. Right now they were resting and Nice gently kissed the bump. Art chuckled at the feeling and slowly fell asleep with Nice's arms around him. The next time he woke up though wasn't so nice. A pain erupted in his abdomen and he sat up but gasped in pain upon feeling another wave. He knew immediately what the pains were. He tried to shake Nice awake but the other kept sleeping like nothing was happening. Art eventually lost his patience.

"NICE! WAKE UP!"

Nice immediately was startled awake and in the process fell off the bed. Seeing that Art was grasping harshly at the sheets he rushed to get his clothes on along with Art's and carried the other out. Art gripped his stomach tightly and didn't pay any attention to Nice's horrible driving. The pain was unbearable and he was at his limit. Finally the hospital came into view and Nice quickly dialed Ratio's number.

"Nice do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes, well the baby is coming." shouted Nice while getting the door open quickly.

"That cant be. It has to be another week-" Ratio tried to say but was abruptly interrupted.

"Tell that to the baby!" snapped Nice and hanged up as he carried Art inside. He felt something wet on his arm and looked down to see blood. He rushed inside and was helped immediately. As Art was taken to a room he called all of their friends. Immediately the large group arrived and not waiting Ratio rushed in to the emergency room and dragged Nice along.

Arriving they saw that Art had started pushing though the latter seem ready to faint. Nice got a view of a head and rushed over to his lover. He gave his hand for support and winced as the pain came from Art's tight grip. Art took another breath and pushed.

"Come on Art." chanted Nice as the room broke out with a single cry. Nice smiled and left to see the baby as the nurse wrapped it in a blanket.

"The first one's a girl." Announced Ratio as Art grunted at feeling another one coming out. _First _thought Nice and turned in time to hear another cry much quieter in the room. He was given another baby who was announced to be a boy. Nice carried the babies in his arms the girl still crying out while the boy slept. He walked over to a tired Art who smiled and held out his finger. The boy fisted his mother's finger while the girl upon being place in Art's arms finally calmed down and slept. Their friends soon came into the room and smiled at the twins.

"I guess we should've thought of twins being a possibility from your side." said Nice as he looked at the twins. Art nodded wishing his brother were here to see this.

"What are their names?" asked Honey as she looked at the babies. Three bended forward and immediately the baby girl fisted his mane and smiled. Three laughed at the baby.

Art heard Honey's question and laughed while hiding his face in Nice's neck who chuckled.

"The boy's Masterpiece and the girl is Kind." He stated proudly while everyone sweat dropped knowing he chose the names.

Hajime blushed upon seeing the babies and looked at their heads,

"They're bald." she stated and everyone laughed at the comment.

xxx

Kind and Masterpiece were twins yes but could easily be told apart. Both inherited their mother's heliotrope eyes while having their father's hairstyle. Kind though had her mother's hair color and mole along with two small pigtails. Masterpiece had the auburn hair color of his father while having a mole on the opposite cheek. Both had their preferences in feeding as well.

Masterpiece was fine with a bottle while his older sister who in the near future will easily put him in a headlock drank her mother's milk. Art didn't think his body had that maternal ability. But after a long crying episode it was shone that he did to his surprise. The twins were spoiled every time they met with anybody of their family. Three had the biggest soft spot for them while Honey still showed to be strict. Hajime always shared her food with them even though they still had no teeth to chew with. Birthday would try to do dangerous things with them whenever no one was looking but ended up getting hurt by Three. Ratio checked their health and was smiling all the time at them. Murasaki turned out to be their favorite whenever Nice and Art left on a date they would only let him hold them. No one would have known that Murasaki was one to make baby faces ever.

Nice lifted Art up and placed him on the bed slowly kissing the other's neck while the latter hummed in pleasure. Of course the sonic minimum holder's hands started to wander but before either could get underway a cry was heard. Nice's head fell in disappointment while Art chuckled in amusement. The lilac haired sat up and tried to leave when very strong arms kept him from moving. He looked down at Nice who gave him puppy dog eyes but Art only petted his head gently and left to check on the twins. Nice groaned wishing the twins didn't have a habit of ruining the mood and hoped they didn't plan sleeping between them tonight again in their bed. He stood up and went to the nursery to find Art only rocking Kind in his arms and rocking the crib with Masterepiece inside. Nice went over and rocked Masterpiece instead and as the twins fell asleep he started humming a lullaby and before they knew it the twins were asleep. Art placed Kind back inside the crib and left the room followed by Nice closing the door quietly. Before taking another step Nice without warning lifted Art bridal style and carried him to their bedroom where he showed his love to him.

After the session Nice gently brushed his fingers through Art's hair as the superintendent tried to fall asleep.

"Art?"

"Hmm…."

"Are you happy?"

Art looked up Nice and pushed himself up to kiss the other on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Art with a gentle smile as laid back down on Nice's chest. Nice nodded and reached for something in his vest. Slowly he took out a small velvet box. Art noticed it and his eyes widen as he stared at his partner.

"So when I am finally an adult will you marry me?" asked Nice with a true serene smile that Art couldn't hold back tears.

"Yes." answered the superintendent while opening the box and seeing a purple plastic ring. He laughed and let Nice put it on his finger.

"I know it isn't much but once I raise enough for an actual ring I'll give it to you." said Nice as Art shook his head.

"It's perfect." the superintendent whispered and kissed Nice one more time. Nice smiled and kissed back.

"I love you."

"I love you too Nice."


	2. Chapter 2

"Masterpiece, this is a bad idea."

"Oh, come on Kind. I'm sure dad wont mind this once."

Kind arched her eyebrow at her brother much like how their mother did when their dad thought of something stupid. Masterpiece though put a finger to his lips and showed a toothy smirk. Together the twins snuck into their parents' room and looked around. Masterpiece had heard from their Uncle Birthday about a special stash of DVDs their dad had. Thinking they were funny cartoons Masterpiece wanted to check it out. Kind wasn't too certain about the idea and had a bad feeling in truth about the whole thing. She sighed knowing defeat since she couldn't say no to her younger twin. They went through shelves, drawers, and even the closet but no luck.

"See there's nothing. Probably another joke made by Uncle Birthday. He likes to say stuff like Aunt Honey says. Besides Mom is waiting for us downstairs to go out with gramps."Kind tried to reason so they could leave.

Masterpiece though started scratching his nose bandage a habit he inherited from their dad when thinking about how to solve something. Kind sighed and only folded her arms waiting patiently for her twin to come out with a conclusion. Finally a snap sounded through the room. Masterpiece turned to his sister who had her hand held out having been the one to snap. When she put clues together she would snap her fingers and then pose with a peace sign.

"Gotcha! I know where we haven't looked."she exclaimed turning her gaze to their parents' bed. Masterpiece clapped in respect and ran over to lift the mattress. Masterpiece went over to lift the mattress alone which accomplished nothing at all. Finally he pouted and turned to the his sister who was the stronger of the two. Kind gave a smirk and went over to flip the mattress in one try. Just as she had thought there was a hidden safe under the mattress. Masterpiece undid the lock without breaking a sweat. Opening the safe The pair found what they were looking for and took out the nicely sealed DVDs. The twins were greatly confused by the interesting covers they had. Most of them had men that looked like their mother almost tied up or being held down by force.

"What the hell is this?"asked Masterpiece as he kept going through them.

"Watch your tongue. No idea."said Kind as she kept looking at the covers to find some sort of understanding of them. The two stared at the covers and came to a decision as to what to do with them.

The pair raced downstairs and quickly left their apartment. They ran all the way to Café Nowhere. Upon entering the pair were greeted with Three bending Birthday over his shoulders again.

"Ah! Masterpiece! Kind! Where were you two at this whole time?"scolded their mother Art who was at the bar counter with Hajime,Koneko, Master and Gasket. The pair ran up to give their mother quick pecks on the cheeks.

"We went home cause I heard from Uncle Birthday that dad had some special DVD stash somewhere."explained Masterpiece.

Everyone minus Art froze upon hearing those words. Kind noticed the reactions and noticed how Gasket, Koneko and Master were waving their hands for them to stop. Turning Birthday, Ratio, Honey and Three were shaking their heads. This was a bad idea thought the lilac haired girl twirling a hair in her hand. Better stop him she thought and tried to pull on her brother's sleeve.

"Eh? Nice has a DVD set?"asked Art as Masterpiece held out the set he carried. Kind thought of a last resort and without warning slammed the discs out of Masterpiece's hands.

"Hey!''shouted Masterpiece glaring at his sister for the sudden move. The DVDs fell everywhere.

"Oops. I slipped."Kind said getting down to quickly pick up the DVDs. Art was about to help when everyone suddenly volunteered to help pick up. Gasket and Master bent forward looking annoyed by the discs. Koneko and Hajime didn't bother to look at them in shame of Nice. Three muttered something under his breath while Honey wondered how Nice was able to get these discs specifically. Birthday kept trying to take some only for Ratio to take them away. Unfortunately for all of them Masterpiece was able to at least grab one two.

"Here ya go ma."he said and everyone turned towards Art in horror. Art eyes grew wide in surprise before narrowing. He then looked at the next disc his fist tightening as he looked at it. He then turned towards the group with a rather sweet smile.

"Could I see the rest of those?"he asked in a too sugary tone. Masterpiece figured at that moment that he may have done something wrong. As Art went through every disc a dark aura surrounded the Café. They couldn't blame him for that. Everyone had believed Nice had gotten rid of those accursed DVDs but alas it was not so. Art wasn't in a good mood to out with the twins and asked Gasket to just go without him. The twins looked at their gramps in question who sighed and took them. Walking they were able to get ice cream and walk around the park.

"Say gramps, what was in those DVDs?"asked Masterpiece. Gasket looked at the pair and gave a smirk in reply.

" Better off you don't know. Your dad is going to be killed once he's back from his latest job."he explained to the pair ruffling their hair. Kind stared at him but sighed in understanding while Masterpiece pouted.

To Gasket it was a surprise by how different the twins were. Masterpiece was a cross between Birthday and Nice and from what he heard from Art a lot like Skill. He was the one making jokes and getting into trouble whenever possible though it was mostly Nice who got in trouble. Kind though was her mother polite yet also like Murasaki being annoyed by her brother's antics. She though shared Honey's temper and scary enough Hajime's super strength. Upon returning they were met with Art yelling at Nice who had returned.

"I can't believed you had those this whole time!"

"I can explain…"

"Oh really. How?"

"Uuh, they were before we were together."

"What the hell were they still there for then! The twins found them Nice!"

"Well, it's a good thing they know nothing about sex or porn huh?"

"You get the couch for this whole month!"

"WHAT!? That's unreasonable!"

The glare Art gave sent shivers of fear down Nice's spine. Masterpiece and Kind winced and sat by Birthday was laughing silently. AS the fight continued the twins chose at that moment to ask their Uncle Birthday a single question.

"What's porn and sex?"

"NICE!"shouted Art while Nice groaned wishing his kids were more quiet.


End file.
